


The Night We met.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: The night Aziraphale and Crowley met.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	The Night We met.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I made after seeing a post on Facebook about a celebrity getting drunk, dissapearing for two days and turning up working at a thrift store because they promised the owner that they would help her open while both of them were blackout drunk.

"All right you lovely bastards, it's been great playing for you but me and my fellow mortals need a break from your angelic faces." Crowley grinned as the crowd cheered, he took a bow and followed his friends off stage. 

He scowled in mock distaste as they heard the receeding shouts of the crowd.

"Dantes!" 

"They could at least get the name right." He playfully grumbles into Bee's ear as he swings his arm around them. Bee glares back with no malintent.

"I told youz Dante'z Infernal Duckz is too long of a name. And too weird." They buzzed at him. 

"Point taken, but at least it's more creative than The Hellhounds or, The Seven Deadly Sinsss, there's not even seven of us." 

Dante's Infernal Ducks was made up of five people. 

Crowley was the lead singer and pretty boy.

Dagon was the keyboard and backup vocals.

Haster and Ligur were the guitarist and Bass respectively, although Ligur could sing well and had a couple of solo songs on their line up.

Bee was on the drums, and usually shy and wouldn't speak a word on stage because of their speech patterns.

Hastur glared at Crowley who was always picking him about the Hellhounds idea. He just flashed a grin back. Bee's phone rang and they ducked off to answer it, Crowley took in his fellow bandmates. 

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we hit some pubs and stir up some publicity for our band." Crowley said, smiling at them. 

"You just want to go drinking." Dagon responded, Thick Scottish accent returning.

"Ok you've got me. But let's go anyways." 

The three shrugged their shoulders and nodded in agreement. Bee buzzed their way back to the gang, looking like they were brimming with ill hidden glee.

"That waz Lue from the Pit, we got the booking!" 

Everyone gave a cheer as they headed out.

Crowley managed to wrangle Erik, Their manager into celebrating with them. They combed through the little town they found a pub called End of The World. Working their way into the backroom of the pub Bee reminded them the gig was in two days.

Crowley just waved them off and proceeded to order shots for everyone at the table. Along the way back with them he accidentally tripped and sent them spilling on a young man dressed in white.

* * *

"Come on Newt, Drive faster, we're going to be late!" Anathema whined.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Dick Turpin shouldn't be going this fast." Newt's voice tinged with stress and nervousness as he pushed his tiny blue car faster down the road. They were meeting Aziraphale for a drink or two at the pub and he told them that he had some big news for them. 

Anathema's brain was spinning with what it could be. _'Had he finally dumped his annoying cockwomble boyfriend Gabriel?'_ , She hoped. Gabriel was a prick and she looked forward to the day when he would finally be out of Aziraphale's life. They pulled up to World's End pub and found their friend inside waving at them. 

"Anathema! Newton! So good to see you." Aziraphale beamed as they approached. 

"You invited us here." Newt said. 

"It's good to see you nonetheless." He replied giving Anathema a warm hug. 

"What's the big news?" Anathema asked sitting down. 

"I just got word that my dissertation passed! I'm a certified PhD now!" Aziraphale said voice lifting with glee. 

Anathema squealed with glee and demanded to buy the first round of drinks. She did however notice that someone is conspicuously absent from their celebration though.

"Can I ask where Gabriel is?" She said, carefully reading her friend's face. 

Aziraphale frowned. 

"I imagine he's quite indisposed dealing with his car after I found him shagging his "Study Buddy." Sandalphon." He said bitingly.

"What did you do? Something illegal?" Anathema was thirsty for details. 

Aziraphale gives a small smile.

"No, no, I'm not risking my future over someone like him. I just informed the college that he's been parking in the faculty lot, despite not being a part of the faculty." Aziraphale smiles into his drink. 

"Well that works too, although nothing's stopping me from inter-" The rest of her is cut off after a tall redhead trips on Newt's outstretched foot. Spilling his tray of drinks over Aziraphale.

"Ah shit, I'm sssorry. You alright?"

The redhead stammered as he stood up. Aziraphale wanted to glare at the man, to give him a talking to about watching where he's going. He stopped though when he took in the man's face. 

He's beautiful, the man had gorgeous red hair and golden eyes. 

"I'm, I'm fine." Aziraphale spoke, unable to take his eyes off of the man. 

"My fault really. Are you ok?" Newt anxiously asked the man who in turn was staring at Aziraphale.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, no. Course I'm fine. Can I buy you all a round to make up for it?" He volunteered. 

"There's really no need to do-." Aziraphale started as he walked away before anyone could stop him. 

He came back with a tray full of cloudy blue cocktails. Handing them each one Aziraphale to a whiff, it smelled strong and sweet at the same time. 

"What are these?" He asked unsure of the drink.

"Martian Mind Erasers, guaranteed to wipe the last few minutes of embarrassment from your thoughts. Cheers." He clinked his glass with theirs and downed it in one go. Aziraphale had to admit it tasted good. The man introduced himself as Crowley and began to talk about what he was up to. Ordering more rounds for everyone he got to talking about anything and everything. But he especially seemed to hang off of Aziraphale's every word. Laughing and giggling with him, Anathema watched them smiling as they chatted away.

As the evening dragged on, Newt and Anathema had to leave so they could rest before heading to his mum's house for dinner tomorrow. That left Crowley and Aziraphale drinking and chatting with each other until Aziraphale noted the time. 

"Oh drat." Aziraphale said in frustration.

"Sss, wrong. Umm." Crowley tried to pull for his name but had no luck, he was quite sure it was something biblical. "S'wrong Angel?" He was well past intoxicated as was Aziraphale. 

"Oh, I have to open the store in about." He paused letting out a breath of liquor soaked air.

"Eight or so hours." 

"Just call in sssick, *hiccup.*" Crowley hissed.

"No can't, I can't do, I'm the only one who is working today." Aziraphale finally managed to get out. Madame Tracy and Shadwell were off on Holiday, She entrusted him to take care of things while she was gone. 

"I don't think I can cope with this drunk, need to...Need to put my head down and sleep." He said, putting it on the sticky table. 

"I'll help!" 

"What?" 

"I'll help you do the...the.. the thing." Crowley said, clicking his fingers.

"That would be nice." Aziraphale lit up at this suggestion. 

"First thing we need to do is get you to your place."

Crowley stood up and swayed a little. He wouldn't be driving tonight or was it tomorrow already? He helped Aziraphale up and they stumbled out to find a cabbie. 

"Where ya live?" Crowley asked, leaning against the man. 

"Above the bookshop actually." Aziraphale gave the driver the address and when they got to the shop both paid him plus tip. The driver tried to hand the extra back but they were so insistent. 

They stumbled into the shop and proceeded to collapse on the floor giggling to themselves. They wound up snuggling close together and fell asleep.

* * *

Crowley awoke to the sun shining in his face. His head was killing him and he was laying on the floor, opening his eyes he saw the most angelic face sleeping next to him. The man looked soft and sweet, like a fluffy bunny. The events of the previous night came back to him slowly. He sat up and held his head, fishing his sunglasses out of his pocket he put them on. He doesn't yet notice that his phone is gone.

Crowley very carefully stands up and attempts to rouse the other man. With no luck, he checks his breathing and pulse.

_"Ok still alive just passed out, no way he's getting up yet."_

Crowley looks around him, it's a cute little store. Mainstream books on the first floor and what looks to be a massive collection of old books on the top floor, an employee only sign strewn across the stairs.

Crowley spent three years working at a greengrocer he knows how to work a register. He is able to move the sleeping man with ease to behind the counter. He pulls off his jacket and puts it under the man's head. 

He opens the store and gets to work, a small but steady stream of customers come in and out. Only one person asks to go to the second floor, he apologizes and says that he doesn't have the authority to allow anyone up there. They try to push harder but he shuts them down and they storm off in a huff. It's two hours after closing when Aziraphale finally wakes up. 

He lets out a squeak of surprise when Crowley comes up and offers him a glass of water along with some aspirin.

"Oh thank you, I'm terribly grateful for….oh the books! I forgot about the books! Oh Madame Tracy will be so annoyed with me." He exclaims.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of it for you." Crowley grins at him, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Oh thank you, I was worried for a moment." Aziraphale smiles. "Can I take you to get something to eat?" He wiggles up to Crowley who nods nervously. 

After a late dinner Aziraphale invites him back to his flat and they start talking to each other again, going on about their careers and ducks. This time pacing themselves with the alcohol and just enjoying each other's company. 

Crowley falls asleep on Aziraphale's cushy sofa, Aziraphale drapes a blanket over him. He has to resist brushing the man's soft looking hair from his face and finds that he wants to kiss the man. He leaves to his room before he can do something stupid.

* * *

Crowley hangs around as Aziraphale prepares to open the shop. They both jump when they hear a pounding on the door, Aziraphale grabs a mail opener and they carefully peek out of the window. Crowley curses as he spots Bee standing there. Fuming mad.

"Do you know them?" Aziraphale asks.

"Yeah." Crowley replies, putting his head in his hands.

"Do you want to talk to them?" He asks.

"I have to, I kinda left them high and dry." Crowley groans into his hands. 

Aziraphale opens the door and welcomes them in. Bee storms up to Crowley and punches him on the arm.

"You...you… you vanizh on uz. No word of where you've gotten off to. Leaving your phone behind. Knowing we have a zhow in two dayz!" Every sentance is met with a punch.

"Oww, oww. I'm sorry. Oi! Get off you gnat." Crowley tries to fend off the blows which are not actually that hard. 

"We're leavingzz. Now. I want you in the van. We've got a three hourz drivez." They storm off as Crowley grabs his jacket. 

Aziraphale looks at him, amusement in his smile. 

Crowley is almost out before he stops turning to Aziraphale, he chews his lip a little before speaking.

"Can I give you my number and we can catch up sometime. Maybe go to a movie or something?" He asks nervously.

Aziraphale beams. "I'd like that." Crowley hands over his number and heads out to meet his friends who are blaring the horn. 

_"What an interesting man"_ Both of them think as they go about their day.

Aziraphale opens the shop to tend to customers, Crowley had been throughly chewed out by the rest of the band. Still both look forward to hearing from the other again. 


End file.
